As you Wish (SSS version)
Plot Conspiracy walks into his light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When he comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, he replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, he throws it away in the dumpster out back. Lifty and Shifty then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors the lamp flies out when they drive off. Healthy, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Lifty and Shifty turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Lumpy, a genie, emerge from the lamp. Lumpy tells Healthy he'll grant him one wish. Healthy thinks for a second and tells Lumpy he wants a grilled chicken drumstick. Lumpy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large drumstick falls out of the sky and lands on Healthy's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Healthy tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Lifty and Shifty begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Disco Bunny in the head. She picks it up and, seeing her reflection in it, begins polishing it with her hand. Lumpy comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Disco Bunny wishes for a giant disco ball. Lumpy grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Disco Bunny. Though Disco Bunny likes her gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at her. She is burned on numerous places of her body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Disco Bunny's body as it rolls down the road. Lifty and Shifty continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Leer rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Lime runs over as Leer starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Disco Bunny's blood. Lime wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Lumpy to pop out. Lime, wanting Leer to be happy, wishes for his fire engine to be fixed. Lumpy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Lime's wish, sets Leer on fire. Leer runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Lime is relieved, but Leer is then run over by Lifty and Shifty's van and the disco ball. Lime tosses the lamp away and runs to Leer's remains. As Lifty and Shifty continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Healthy choking to death on his giant snack, which he tried to eat in one bite. Bold is the next one to find the lamp, using her handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Lumpy appears and Bold immediately wishes for a rocket ship. Lumpy grants her wish but before Bold can enjoy, Lifty and Shifty drive by and take the lamp from her. Due to the speed they're driving at, Bold's arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Bold. She falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Save sits on her unicycle riding. Seeing the spaceship speeding towards her, she pedals away as fast as he can. Save rides by Lime, crying over his Leer's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Save, it pops her. Further ahead on the road, Lifty and Shifty are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Lumpy comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Lumpy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Lumpy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the brothers are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. Lifty and Shifty end up falling into Conspiracy's store. Lifty is electrocuted by a lamp while Shifty is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Conspiracy. He is cut in multiple places on his body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Conspiracy in the chest. He is finally killed when Lumpy's lamp falls on and crushes his head. Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images